In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed an ultraviolet curable size coat ink including 30-95 mass % resin component and 5-50 mass % ultraviolet curable reactive diluent with a content of a color pigment component of 10 mass % or less and has a tack value of 5-40 at normal temperatures.